Indoor and outdoor waste transfer stations, and landfill operations are a major part of waste management. During operations at waste transfer stations, waste may be delivered via waste collection vehicles. The waste may include certain domestic products containing siloxanes which are non-toxic silicon-bearing organic compounds. After the waste is delivered and/or unloaded at waste transfer stations the waste may be moved, compacted, or in other ways managed with work machines, and then loaded onto other vehicles for further transport. When the waste is unloaded on a surface area of the landfill site, work machines, such as compactors or bulldozers, may be used to spread and compact the waste over the surface area. Due to the widespread use of domestic products containing siloxanes, siloxane concentration may gradually increase at the waste transfer sites, and landfill sites.
The small siloxanes are volatile compounds that evaporate and migrate into the ambient air. The work machines that operate at the waste transfer stations and/or in the landfill sites may draw siloxanes from the surrounding environment into air intakes such as engine air intakes. The problem may be more acute at the indoor waste transfer stations as it is more difficult for the siloxanes to dissipate into the environment. The siloxanes may combust in the engine and form silica. The silica may be in the form of molecular silica, which acts like a gas species, and diffuses in the exhaust gases. The silica may come into contact with surfaces inside the engine and/or in an exhaust system of the engine. When the silica comes into contact with the engine or exhaust system surfaces, the silica may condense and form solid silica deposits that may accumulate. The silica deposits may build up on exhaust aftertreatment components leading to restriction of the exhaust flow, which may increase backpressure to the engine, causing an increase in regeneration frequency. Additionally, sensors can be coated or plugged, causing inaccurate readings or delayed response. High concentrations of siloxanes in the ambient air may severely affect the maintenance intervals of the engine and/or work machine. This may lead to more downtime and more parts to replace.
Owners and/or operators of work machines used at a waste transfer station and/or a landfill may perform maintenance functions on the work machines at regular service intervals. Designing parts of the engine aftertreatment system and other systems on these work machines such that any necessary maintenance may be done at these regular service intervals may prevent down-time and limit maintenance expense. Engine system filters may be designed for changing during each or some of the regular service intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,108 discloses siloxane filter system for protecting an oxygen probe utilized in an internal combustion engine fueled by biogases. The filter system has a stainless fiber filter removably disposed in a housing having and inlet port and an outlet port disposed in fluid communication with an exhaust duct in such a manner as to cause exhaust gases to flow through the housing and filter. The oxygen probe is disposed in the housing downstream of the filter, causing siloxane in the exhaust gases to be deposited on the stainless fibers of the filter and essentially siloxane free gases to pass over the oxygen probe extending its useful life.